


Amongst Us

by TheAlterMoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na, AU, F/F, F/M, Myoui Mina - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, misana, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterMoon/pseuds/TheAlterMoon
Summary: Sana is involved in an unusual-kinda-non-human line of work. She unexpectedly became roommates with her ex. What will happen?
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Why Would I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, the creatures that I will use in this story will be coming from documented ones like cryptids, folklore or mythology or something like that so if ever you encounter those, you can google them to see what they look like. I'll try to link them some other time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will like this one.

**Title: Amongst Us  
Main Pairing: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina  
Disclaimer: I do not own TWICE, JYPE, etc. Only the story.**

* * *

**“It's dangerous, it pricks, you are like a rose.”**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Would I?**

Sana groaned as her tracker vibrated and moved on her bedside table like having a seizure.

She lazily picked it up and the screen lit up with a button labeled in bold **Hidebehind**. She clicked on it and it switched into a map separated with grids and a red pin-point icon pulsating on the screen.

“Seriously?” Sana scowled “This is my night-off!”

Having no other choice, she stood up and changed into her leggings and put on a pocketed belt wherein she placed her smaller weapons and some special medicines. She also strapped in a smaller belt on her lower leg, placing her dark purple hunting blade before putting on her boots, concealing it.

She walked in front of her closet and stopped for a while.

“Hidebehind,” Sana pondered “A bow and arrow might be of help as it can be a pain in the ass if I can’t see it.”

She opened her closet and put out her leather duffel bag and stuffed her custom bow and a number of arrows inside, zipped it close then slung it on her shoulder.

She didn’t forget to grab her black jacket and a bottle of vodka on her way out.

* * *

“Show up already so I can go back to bed,” Sana yelled as she heard scratching noises from different directions, “And being in a forest doesn’t help with the sound,” she whispered as she heard those movements again.

“Okay, stop playing conceal, don’t feel with me and let’s just get this over with, deal?” Sana yelled again as if the creature can understand her.

She spotted a silvery fur quickly cross her eyes for a moment and disappeared like she was just hallucinating.

“Alright, let’s play your game.”

Sana walked into the forest mindlessly like she was lost and eventually made it to a tall, rocky mountain wall. A dead-end.

“ _Perfect._ ” Sana thought.

Facing the rocky mountain wall, she sat down in a fetal position without her butt touching the ground. She waited for a moment and then she heard an almost inaudible movement behind her, the sound slowly approaching near where she is currently sitting and then it suddenly stopped. And as soon as it stopped, she heard a fast swish in the air and collided with her, knocking the wind out of her as it sent her barreling to the rocky wall.

“Damn, I didn’t expect this one to be this fast.” Sana cursed as she felt the skin on her back burn in pain.

Coughing out, she heard another swish and she was sent back colliding on the wall and dropped hard on the pavement below. Blood started to flow down from her temple down to her pinkish-peach hair down to her right ear and down to the ground where her head rests. She tried to take a deep breath but winced from the pain instead.

“ _I hope this stupid plan works or it is going to be the end of me._ ” She thought to herself.

This is her moment. She tried to calm her breathing filling her lungs with as much oxygen as she needs then held her breath and closed her eyes a little so she can still see what is happening around her.

As her body laid flat on the ground, a five-foot tall bear-like creature stood up in front of her and let out a gurgling sound. Sana almost let out a gurgle sound as an automatic response from her throat when she heard it but was able to stop herself. The creature picked Sana’s body up and was about to put her on its shoulders when Sana swiftly grabbed the vodka bottle from one of her belt’s pocket and threw it on the creature’s face. The bottle smashed directly in between the creature’s eyes.

The creature growled in pain and was about to hold its face with Sana still on its hand.

Using the creature’s hand as leverage, she forcefully lifted her body and surged forward. Using her dark purple blade, she stabbed the creature’s left eye and it growled louder in agony. Wasting no time, Sana stabbed the creature’s remaining eye before it dropped her to the ground and Sana hissed as her injured back collided on the ground.

The creature stumbled a few steps backward before it dropped to the ground with blood oozing from both of its eyes. A few minutes later, it started to convulse and eventually stopped moving as it finally died.

With a relief, Sana dropped her head to the ground with closed eyes and furrowed brows, adrenaline leaving her system. With shallow breaths, she lifted her tracker with her bloodied hands and clicked the red button on the screen labeled as Extraction. The device on her hand beeped signaling a response of acknowledgment.

After a few more shallow breaths, she started getting up slowly and painfully then limped back to her car.

She struggled to get inside the car and she groaned when she was able to finally sit down on the driver’s seat. She paused for a good couple of minutes to recover a little before she eventually drove off heading back to her apartment.

* * *

As Sana got back inside her apartment, she threw her keys on the sofa and started taking off her jacket, wincing at the process.

“I really need a good hot bath for this,” whispering in between groans, “Damn it!” She cursed in a low voice when she finally took her clothes off.

Not bothering to pick them up, she went straight to the bathroom to wash off the blood and dirt and soothe those burning muscles.

After some time, Sana was about to doze off inside the tub when she heard her phone blasted a ring-tone she knows so well and she jerked in shocked and voiced out a shaky “ _Shit._ ”

Immediately recognizing the ring-tone, she almost slipped when she quickly stood up and rush to her phone on the floor scattered along her dirty clothes.

Standing in the middle of the room, naked and without a care, the peach-pink head answered her phone, “Momo? Are you alright? Do you need he--”

“Woah, woah, slow down doggie, you’ll bite your tongue and that wouldn’t be a nice feeling.” Momo cut her off, smirking.

Sana frowned and replied, “The hell with doggie, I said stop calling me that.”

“Or what? You’ll make me lick your foot?” Momo teased.

“Damn you and your fetishes,” Sana answered back, completely falling for the other woman’s teasing, “Are you dying or you just called me to tease me?”

“Wow, is that how you show your love to your best bud?” Momo feigned hurt in her voice, ‘What happened to the ‘Momo, are you alright?’ worried tone,” she cannot hold her laughter as she tried to copy Sana’s voice, “— Huh? Hello? Sana? She hung up! That @#$,” she whispered unintelligible words and dialed Sana’s number again.

“What?” Momo flinched with the tone on the other end of the line.

“Alright, alright, maybe you had a bad day, okay,” Momo finally gave up the teasing, “Well the—”

Sana cut her off again with “Yeah, I did and I need my sleep so make it quick, please?”

Momo smiled at the softness of the last word from the other girl and hummed in response, not knowing how to start.

“Okay, so you see, I did something really crazy, I —” Momo explained but it was too fast, it made Sana scrunch her nose.

“What? I didn’t understand anything you said. Speak slowly, like a ghost as what you are most of the time.” Sana said.

“Excuse me?” Momo acted offended, “Okay, I’ll let that pass. Anyway, so you know about that vacant room in your apartment?”

“Yeah, so?” Sana asked “What about it?

“I kinda had someone rented that out? And —” Momo nervously revealed but was cut-off with a loud voice.

“You what!?” Sana was shocked and didn’t believe it for a moment.

“I had it rented out to someone.” Momo repeated expecting another yell from the other end of the line.

“Without my permission? What in the —” Sana sighed loudly, starting to be more stressed than she already is.

“Yeah, because I know you wouldn’t agree with me.” Momo defended

“Then why did you still do it?” Sana asked again.

“I am really sorry, I had to, I cannot really explain, but I can’t think of something else.” Momo explained, desperation evident in her voice, “Look Sana, I really am sorry but I don’t usually ask for a favor unless it is what I think as my last resort, you know that but please, just give me this one, please?” Momo pleaded and waited for an answer, but when she didn’t get one, she added, “I’ll trade in places with you when you get called on work for a difficult one? Deal?”

Sana massaged her temple and sighed loudly, “I can’t make you trade places with me, I will not let you,” Sana sighed again, “but…’

“But?” Momo asked expectantly, bulging her eyes in anticipation.

“But yes, just this once Momo, just this once,” Sana gave in, “And don’t do this again, you know the nature of our work. It will just cause problems.”

“Yes ma’am!” Momo did a salute as if Sana can see it.

“So, who is it?” Sana asked.

“That, I don’t know.” Momo let out a fake giggle as she scratched her head.

“What?” Sana yelled again for the nth time this day.

“That’s why I am really sorry, please don’t get mad at me,” Momo explained in a rush, “The school head called me in and asked me about my lates and absences. The record was laid out in front of me, it was scary. But he offered me a chance so he can overlook those records, he wanted me to take someone in but I told him that I don’t have enough space for another person. He asked me if I can recommend someone and when I didn’t answer, he threatened me that I will be banned from eating Jokbal for the rest of the school year,” Momo sniffed, “And you know I will die with that!” She exaggerated, “And Jeong will kill me if I failed this semester.”

Sana didn’t really have the energy to understand and take that all in but Momo’s Jokbal mode made her smile a little. Momo always do the Jokbal mode as her final weapon and it just always works on Sana. Always.

“Whatever Momo, I’ll deal with that later, my brain is screaming for my bed,” Sana groggily answered, “What’s done is done and it looks like I cannot do anything about it anymore.” She added.

“Really?” Momo perked up from the taller woman’s response, “Thank you very much Sa-chan, I owe you one! I could kiss you!”

“Oh Momo, please no.” Sana immediately declined, “Anyway, talk tomorrow, bye.”

She didn’t wait for Momo to respond and hang up.

* * *

Sana was awoken by a delicious smell coming from somewhere inside the house.

“ _When did Momo learn how to cook_?” She thought. Confused, she stood up and sleepily walked in front of her bedroom door.

After opening the door, she locked eyes with someone standing in the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face.

A few more moments had passed, she’s still standing blankly in front of her room while the other person grabbed the nearest thing and threw it to Sana, hitting her straight on her face.

Sana jolted and stumbled a little at the impact making her completely awake. She removed the wet thing on her face and looked at it before wiggling it in front of the person who threw it at her.

“Why did you throw a wet rug on my face?” Sana asked, annoyed, while still wiggling the rug on her hand. “And what are you doing here? How did you get in?” She threw the wet rag back, landing on the kitchen counter just inches away from the other person who followed the rug intently with her eyes.

The woman kept her eyes away from Sana and resorted to stare at the rug that was thrown back instead.

“What?” Sana followed-up, “I’m asking you.”

The other person furrowed her brow in annoyance and retorted back as calmly as she possibly can, “First of all, please put on some c-clothes,” she had to bite her tongue as she failed, she stuttered and heat crept up to her face.

Sana straightened her back proudly and crossed her hands in her chest, “Well, as if you haven’t seen me naked before Mina.”

Hearing it from Sana, Mina blushed furiously and lost her cool as she felt her ears heat up and for sure, her ears turned crimson. She grabbed the wet rug again and was about to throw it to Sana when the other woman raised her hands in front of her.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll be back.” A faint response can only be heard by Mina as Sana closed her door.

Her attention was reverted back to the door when it suddenly opened a second later and Sana’s head popped out and said “Don’t go in.” And closed the door again.

Mina then immediately threw the wet rug back to Sana but was too late as it hit the door instead as it closed.

“Why would I?” Mina yelled loud enough for Sana to hear in her closed room.


	2. Something Like Kismet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm back. Took me long to update the second chapter as I was on a trip. I had so much fun and now I miss Japan. I wanna go back soon! I wish could've met some Once during my stay there.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be posting the story updates here since my AFF profile and stories were wiped out clean and I don't know why. Everything just suddenly vanished lol.

**Title: Amongst Us  
Main Pairing: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina  
Disclaimer: I do not own TWICE, JYPE, etc. Only the story.**

* * *

**“I stand still with my head full of thoughts.  
** **Don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.”**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Like Kismet**

Mina is preoccupied with cooking when Sana finally went out of her room. She was sure Mina heard the door opened then closed, but the dark-haired woman didn’t bother to turn around and face her. 

Sensing the rising tension between them, she walked closer and leaned on the kitchen counter just a couple of feet away from where Mina’s back is facing her.

Sana audibly cleared her throat as the feeling of awkwardness increases just by standing there staring at Mina’s back.

“Mina,” Sana started in a wary tone, “Why are you here?”

Mina didn’t even glance, she just kept her focus on the food she’s cooking. But after a painfully awkward moment, Mina finally spoke.

“Let me finish and we’ll talk.”

Sana was surprised, she felt like Mina is the one who owns the apartment, well technically, she doesn’t own it either but she had been living there for a long time now and then someone showed up and suddenly became in charge.

Sana brushed her messy hair with her fingers. It’s morning and Sana had a rough night so she just ignored it and settled on the comfort of her sofa. She sat crossed-legged and flopped on the armrest. She stared at Mina’s side profile sternly.

Sensing that someone is looking at her, Mina glanced to where Sana is sitting, quite caught the other woman’s eyes, she then reverted her eyes back to the stove.

“Stop staring at me.” She calmly called out.

Sana furrowed her brows, beginning to be annoyed at the other woman’s tone, “You used to like it.” She shrugged.

“Stop.” Mina’s voice is as cold as ice as she looked at Sana pointedly.

“Well, atleast that got your attention,” Sana pouted, “I am confused as why my ex, emphasis on the ‘ex’ is cooking inside my apartment like she lives he—” Sana stopped talking when she caught sight of the boxes neatly stacked up just beside the door.

Realization struck her and she abruptly stood up and pointed at Mina with wide eyes.

“You! You’re my roommate?!” Sana practically raised her voice a little, reaction a little comical.

Mina had to avert her eyes from Sana back to the stove, as internally, she wanted to smile from Sana’s reaction, she must admit, she kinda missed that.

Not looking at Sana, she whispered, “You may have changed the color of your hair and you may have grown a little taller than me, but you haven’t really changed, Sana.”

Sana frowned and she asked in response, “Should I be offended?” she stopped and added, “You don’t really know me.”

Lacking the response she wanted, Sana asked again, “Why are you so calm about this? You must have been mad at me.”

Hearing Sana’s statement, Mina snickered, still without looking at Sana and the latter felt offended again.

Mina turned off the stove as she finished cooking and transferred a certain amount of the food into a medium-sized bowl before placing it on the counter.

“The school admin explained to me that I will be transferring here,” Mina started, “he told me that I will have another roommate and I will be safe here. I didn’t know that of all people, it would be you.”

Sana frowned as she kept feeling being offended by Mina this morning. But a part of Mina’s statement baffled her.

“What do you mean by you will be safe here? Weren’t you safe on your old place?” Sana inquired.

When Mina didn’t answer but instead placed a couple of bowls on the counter, Sana tried again, “Did something happen?”

“It’s none of your business Sana,” the shorter woman dismissed, “Let’s just eat.”

“Well this is my place so it’s my business.” Sana countered ignoring the invite.

“I am paying my share with the rent so your argument isn’t valid.” Mina dismissed Sana again and started eating, “You know, I cooked as a sign of gratitude for my roommate, that’s when I still didn’t know that it’s going to be you. But it’s all done so let’s eat.”

Sana was about the retort but her tracker vibrated on her pocket, breaking the building tension between her and Mina. She clicked on it and it showed a red button labeled in bold - **Kappa**.

“ _A Kappa?! At this hour?_ ” Sana screamed in her thoughts, she tapped it and the location was pin-pointed on the map of her tracker, she let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m not hungry.”

She slid the small device inside her pocket and grabbed her jacket before going out in a hurry.

Unbeknownst to Sana, Mina’s eyes followed her and was left dumbfounded when the door closed as the pink-haired woman left.

* * *

Thankfully, Sana left her weapons inside her car so she didn’t have to scramble back to her room. A sound of engine roaring was heard as she drove off. Imagine if she have to suddenly explain the bag of weapons, and possibly a bow clinging to her shoulder.

Sana cringed at the thought.

“ _How do I defeat a Kappa again?_ ” Sana asked in her thoughts as she parked along the side-road railings of a nearby river. Turning off the engine, she searched for information of the Kappa on her phone.

Not long enough when she began reading, Sana heard an unusual laugh coming from the river, “ _It must think that I’m one of those women she can prank with,_ ” Sana thought, her eyes searching the waters for any movements, “ _Guess it’s a good thing? Don’t have to waste my time looking for it._ ”

Sana went out of her car and walked slowly along the banks of the river. She stopped when she heard the laugh again, this time it’s as if it laughed right behind her ear, She felt a slight tap of something wet on her leg and as she instinctively looked behind, her face collided hard with the creature’s head, splashing her with water in the process and sending her stumbling back as she held her chin. She tasted blood inside her mouth as her lower lip was cut open by the impact.

She looked at the direction from where she was hit and there, the Kappa is lying down, face on the floor and the sara, the dent on its head was out of water and was spilled on the ground. 

And as Sana looks at the creature, she suddenly remembered what her grandmother always tells her when she was a kid, when she still loved playing in the river.

She quickly ran to the Kappa, picked it up and brought it to the river then placed it upright and then using her hands, she scooped some water until the Kappa’s head is filled again. As she is waiting for the Kappa to show some signs of movement, her foot was suddenly pulled down until her whole body is fully submerged underwater, completely catching her off-guard.

She struggled to breath as something is tightly holding her foot keeping her in the water and she painfully groaned when something sharp raked her stomach tainting the water red with her blood.

When she pried one of her eyes open to look at the perpetrator, she comes face to face with an Iemisch. Her eyes went wide at the sight while holding on to her injured midsection.

“ _An Iemisch?_ ” Sana thought “ _But this creature is nocturnal and most of all, it’s a Class A creature!_ ” Her mind is practically screaming now. She can’t move. She’s a Class B Keeper, “ _It’s either I would be lucky enough to be able to escape or I would be unlucky enough to die here and now. I cannot possibly defeat a Class A itself, heck what more, a Class A in its territory._ ” She scrambled her thoughts as she is almost out of breath, she can feel her energy decreasing and her consciousness slowly slipping away. Faces of people flashed through her eyes. Her grandmother, people from the Order, then Momo and then Mina “ _Mina? What? Why?_ ” 

That was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this update! Please do comment so I will know that there are people who still reads this. And thank you for taking your time to read this. I'll do my best to update soon,


	3. The Little Things

**Title: Amongst Us**   
**Main Pairing: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina**   
**Disclaimer: I do not own TWICE, JYPE, etc. Only the story.**

* * *

**“I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths.**

**The testaments they told, the moon and its eclipse.”**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Little Things**

Sana abruptly woke up and gasped for air forcefully like it’s her first time to breathe after a long time. She surveyed her surroundings in panic.

“I didn’t die?” Sana questioned herself, “How am I still alive?”

As Sana tried to recall the last moments before she blacked out, she winced when the feeling on her body is slowly coming back. She looked at her midsection to assess the injury but was surprised that the deep gash has slightly healed, though still wounded nevertheless, it doesn’t appear to be that life-threatening anymore.

Finally acknowledging the darkness of her surroundings and realizing that it’s already night-time and she might have been lying there for hours, she moved her body to stand up and in the process, she noticed something glowing beside her.

Sana smiled as her grandmother’s voice resounded in her head again after a long time, “ _A Kappa will definitely die when the water on its sara has been dried out. If ever you are put in that situation, immediately refill it and the creature will forever be in your debt._ ”

The Kappa that she saved had also saved her life from what she thought as her last.

* * *

Sana parked her car in her now shared apartment’s garage and the exhaustion is finally catching up to her.

“Another night of wanting to just drop dead on my bed after a refreshing hot bath.” Sana whispered into the night.

Sana grimaced at the lack of control with her body, she’s basically dragging her feet just to move and a sharp pain will shoot through her stomach every time she tried to make big movements.

“The last thing I need right now is to have an encounter with my new roommate.” Sana chuckled a bit at the thought of admitting to accepting Mina as her roommate.

Seeing as there’s no light seeping from under the door, she let out a small sigh of relief that she has been holding in throughout her journey from her car to her apartment. Sana unlocked the door and peeked through it first and when she saw that there’s no one in the living room, she went inside, locked the door and practically ran straight to the bathroom like a little kid running away from an imaginary monster after turning the lights off.

“Phew!” Sana sighed as she leaned in the bathroom’s door. She paused a little from the sudden pain when she started to remove her top.

“Sata...Sana?”

Sana stopped in her tracks and tensed when she heard a soft voice at the other side of the door, a soft voice that she knew too well that almost called her Satang. And only one person calls her that.

“Sana, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me Mina, who else would it be?” Sana answered her roommate sarcastically, “Why are you still awake by the way?”

“I sent you a message if you are going home tonight but you didn’t respond so I didn’t know if I should wait or just go to sleep,” Mina’s soft voice is hauntingly beautiful through Sana’s ears, “I’m new here and I don’t know how you do things here and I wasn’t able to sleep so…”

There it is again, the lingering awkward silence between them.

“Uh, I didn’t notice, I was busy. And about that, there are times that I’ll go home late and there are times that I need to go out in the middle of the night but you don’t have to mind it too much, it’s just work stuff,” Sana answered as softly as she can to make it comforting to the other woman, “And don’t worry, it’s safe here, no one will murder you here if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sana added with a bit of a chuckle and Mina clearly heard it.

Mina frowned at Sana’s teasing, “It’s not what I’m worried about but since you’re back home, I can sleep now.”

Light footsteps can be heard going away from the bathroom door.

“ _The feeling of someone waiting for me to come back home huh,_ ” Sana thought to herself, “ _I kinda like the idea of that._ ”

* * *

“Good morning Sana-yaaa~” A loud voice greeted Sana when she stepped out of her room.

“Momo?” Sana glanced at Mina who is calmly eating across Momo on the table, “Why are you here so early?”

Her roommate didn’t acknowledge her presence and just continued eating.

“Work stuff,” Momo answered while chewing on her food, “But first, let’s eat! Mina’s cooking is sooo good! Sana never cooks, sometimes if I’m not with her, I’m not sure if she eats or not, she’s just too busy,” The bob-cut haired woman invited Sana as if she’s the owner of the house and Mina slightly glanced at Sana about what Momo said,, “Can I live here?”

“No!” Sana and Mina both answered at the same time and Momo was taken aback before chuckling.

“Wooooah!” Momo’s voice is loud, “You two think alike!”

“No, we don’t!” And once again, Sana and Mina both disagreed at the same time.

Momo looked at the two women alternately while clapping her hands, “You’re like an old married couple!”

“I’ll throw you out if you don’t stop.” Sana jokingly threatened the older woman.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop geez,” Momo grinned when Sana gave her a death glare, “So Sana, were you injured or something?”

Sana tensed at Momo’s question, she tried her best not to look at Mina and not to give any obvious reactions at Momo but failed when the said woman dropped the question out in the air.

“Injured?” Mina asked, confused.

Momo face-palmed herself in her thoughts and forgot that Mina doesn’t exactly know Sana’s line of work.

“Oh you know, because our friend here is a very clumsy person.” Momo covered for her mistake.

“I’m not clumsy!” Sana immediately disapproved with a frown, “That’s you Momo.”

Mina tilted her head at the two women bickering in front of her like little kids and she didn’t realize that she let out a small laugh.

Sana and Momo noticed it and looked at her. Momo smiled warmly at the thought of Mina laughing again but didn’t make it obvious by teasing the youngest.

“Hey Sana, Mina is laughing at you, she agrees with me that you’re the clumsy one.” Momo teased.

Mina stopped laughing and was about to protest but Momo didn’t let her.

Sana was about to protest as well but she winced a little instead at the sudden movement and both the two other women noticed it. Mina was about to stand up to go to Sana’s side but Momo covered for her pink-haired friend.

Momo tapped Sana’s shoulder twice and teased her, “Oh, that must have hurt your ego my friend!” then laughed.

Sana swatted Momo’s hands away from her shoulder and another round of bickering has started.

Mina sighed at the two kids in front of her but she kept her gaze at Sana subtly, slightly worried if she’s really hurt, wondering how and why if ever that’s true.

Mina stood up holding her plates, “I’m done eating, I have a class in an hour so I have to go.”

“But it’s Saturday!” Momo whined.

“Yes it is and I have a class.” Mina repeated firmly.

“Well you surely do have a class, Mina.” Sana grinned at her teasingly and Momo looked at her friend, surprised.

“Are you drunk Sana?” Momo whispered.

Mina sighed again and just put her plates on the sink.

“You can leave it there Mina, we’ll wash that, we don’t want you to be late to your class.” Sana spoke seriously.

“Yeah, on a ‘Saturday’,” Momo emphasized the last word.

“Seriously? You two should live together, exchange houses with me Momo.” Mina suggested.

“Oh, no, no, sorry Mina but I love my house.” Momo disagreed, “Plus I ship you two so you both should live together.”

Sana sent Momo daggers through her eyes, “Momo, stop.”

“It’s okay, Sana, I really don’t care that much, she just likes to tease us.” Mina shrugged it off before leaving.

“Oooh, that must have hurt.” Momo looked at Sana and the latter just laughed at her.

Sana doesn’t want to admit it to herself but there’s a slight tinge of hurt when Mina said that.

* * *

“What really happened to you yesterday?” Momo started with the serious stuff now that Mina is gone, “You didn’t check in using your tracker and it was off all night, I was seriously worried.”

“You didn’t go here to check on me last night so I beg to differ.” Sana teased Momo but the latter’s face is still serious.

“I did, after my hunt last night, I went here. Nayeon called me that you didn’t report back with your work with the Guild so I tried to get your tracker’s GPS,” Momo‘s voice cracked a little, “And it was off. Sana you don’t turn off your tracker when you are doing your work so I know something must have happened.”

“I’m sorry.” Sana lowered her head.

“I was so damn worried, Sana!” Momo’s voice is shaking a little, “I don’t know if you are lying somewhere injured or maybe dead.”

“I said I’m sorry.” Sana raised her voice a little, “I lost my tracker sometime during my work.”

“My instinct told me to go straight here so I did,” Momo continued, “You didn’t know how relieved I was when I saw you got out of your car and went straight inside your apartment.” A tiny sob escaped from her lips.

“Hey Momo, are you crying?” Sana looked at Momo, worried.

Sana stood up and hugged the sitting Momo and the latter returned the hug clinging into Sana like a lost child.

“I’m sorry Momo,” Sana softly whispered as she caressed Momo’s back, “I didn’t mean to, there’s just a lot that happened yesterday and all I wanted was to have a good rest. I was exhausted to death, I’m really sorry.”

Momo tightened her grip into Sana, “I don’t know what I will do if I lose you Sana,” Momo’s words are slightly muffled into Sana’s chest, “You’re my family.”

“Same, Momo, I know,” Sana closed her eyes and treasured that moment in her heart.

“Why are you getting soft on me so suddenly?” Sana teased after a couple of minutes.

“Way to ruin it, Sana.” Momo snickered as she moved away from the embrace.

Sana laughed at Momo’s reaction.

“Just breaking the drama, I’m not used to being softy-softy with someone.”

Momo smirked, thinking now is her chance to tease her cotton candy-haired friend back, “Not used to anyone except for a certain someone we both know,” Momo’s smirk turned to a grin at Sana’s reaction, “a certain someone that goes by the name Mina.”

“Why do you still keep on teasing me with Mita—Mina? It’s been years.” Sana complained.

“And it’s been years and you still love her.” Momo argued.

“Of course, there’s a part of me that will always love her. She has been an important part of my life and at some point, the most important part of my life.” Sana’s sincerity can be seen from her eyes and can be heard from her voice.

“I know that, what I meant to say is, you’re still in love with her, Sana. You can hide it from Mina but not from me,” Momo pushed, “And now that she’s back in your life after a long time, isn’t that telling you something?”

“What? I don’t believe in destiny Momo, that’s too cheesy for me.” Sana chuckled a bit.

Momo looked at her with her usual straight face.

“Well maybe someday you will and don’t make me say I told you so.”

“Past is past Momo,” Sana turned serious, “and let’s just leave it as that.”

And seeing that Momo is still staring at her, Sana sighed.

“And if you really do believe in destiny then maybe there are just things that are not meant to be no matter how much we felt like it were at one point, okay?”

Momo just shrugged and sipped her iced tea before commenting, “You know what Sana? I also believe in second chances.”

And with that, a toast was sent flying directly at Momo’s face.

“Sana, foods are sacred! So stop throwing them at people.” Momo protested while caressing the toast like a baby.

“I will if you will also stop being a meme.”

“Well what can I do? There’s no meme if there’s no Momo.”

“God, I hate you.” Sana rolled her eyes.

“Nah, you love this meme.” Momo shot Sana a wink.

* * *

It was night-time when Mina arrived back at her shared apartment with Sana.

She was about to go to her room when she noticed a bunch of pink hair sprawled on the arm of the sofa through the moonlight seeping from the windows.

Mina opened the living room’s warm light and saw Sana sleeping there comfortably. Looking at her gentle sleeping face, she decided not to wake her up.

Mina went inside her room quietly and came back with a fluffy blanket. She bent a little and covered it around Sana.

“3 more minutes pwease…” Sana murmured in her sleep which made Mina smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please do comment so I know that there are people reading this. Comments are a good source of motivation.


End file.
